Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Doomsday was an incredibly powerful, bloodthirsty, and nigh-unkillable mutant Kryptonian monster created by Lex Luthor from the corpse of General Zod (combined with his own blood, in a long-forbidden ancient ritual), in order to bring down both Batman and Superman. He was, however, ultimately killed by the Man of Steel, though a dying Doomsday seemingly killed him as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Doomsday, Ancient Kryptonian Deformity Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Unknown, presumably Male (created from General Zod & Lex Luthor's genetic material) Age: A few hours Classification: Deformed Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, Heat Vision, with Energy Absorption, it can develop new abilities to grow stronger, Higher Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-level). Attack Potency: At least City level (Started out as strong as Superman and kept getting stronger through its absorption powers. Reached its peak after absorbing the energy of a nuclear missile and the blows of both Wonder Woman and Superman.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with both Superman and Wonder Woman in combat.) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class M (Comparable to Superman) Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City level (Tanked a nuclear missile that was sent to kill it, the same one that almost killed Superman.) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with heat vision, several hundreds of meters through energy pulses Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Presumably low (feral mind with limited intelligence) Weaknesses: Kryptonite, lacks flight, vulnerability to magical artifacts such as Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deformed Kryptonian Physiology:' Doomsday is a Kryptonian Deformity, a being whose existence is banned by many alien colonies, due to its destructive nature, ferocious bloodlust, and extraordinary physical powers. It has nearly all the powers of a Kryptonian under a yellow G-type main-sequence star but to an even higher degree. *'Energy Absorption:' Doomsday is able to get stronger by absorbing the energy of all the damage it receives. When it has absorbed enough energy, it releases the excess energy as a large pulse that destroys anything it touches and metamorphosizes into a new form. *'Energized Adaptive Evolution:' Doomsday develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him, with a key component of this ability being that he cannot die the same way twice. Thus, the more Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman attack Doomsday, the stronger and more durable the monster became, also growing in size, making Superman realize that wielding the Kryptonite Spear is the only way to stop Doomsday *'Heat Blasts:' Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. *'Electrokinesis:' Doomsday, when healing from a powerful attack, is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils and shock-waves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shock-wave as he increases in power. One of them was powerful enough to decimate several city blocks, tearing apart many buildings *'Healing Factor:' Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Superman's blows, a nuclear bomb and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovers and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Wonder Woman. Whenever injured, Doomsday's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later *'Bony Protrusions:' Doomsday's bony protrusions are virtually indestructible and tremendously sharp, to the point that the monster was able to use his arm-protrusion to stab right through the otherwise invulnerable chest of Superman, which seemingly mortally wounded him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Solar Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 7